Lily's years at hogwarts
by Wolfe the pink haired Fairy
Summary: This is basically just a story that follows Lily through her years at hogwarts sharing all her adventures along the way (if there are some!) Final Chapter up!
1. The letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my sorting hat!!! They were all real nice.

Chapter One: The letter.

Petunia ran to the door to collect the post.

"Mum, there's a letter! It's addressed to Lily." She shouted.

"That's strange!" she replied, "It's not her birthday."

Lily woke up with a headache. She had had a late night of watching films in her room but she had to look awake because her mother had told her not to. 

"What's the racket about?" she wondered. She crawled out of her bunk bed and, flicking popcorn crumbs of her pyjamas, she threw on a dressing gown. She opened the door to exit her room and…

"WHY HAVE YOU GOT A LETTER?" screamed her sister right into Lily's ear.

Lily winced, the headache became worse than ever, "I don't know do I, I haven't opened it yet," she mumbled.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Lily, until that point, had never realised how annoyingly squeaky her sisters voice was. She snatched the letter out of Petunia's hand stuck out her tongue and swiftly kicked the door shut. She would open her letter in privacy thank you!

Lily went and sat in front of the mirror her, slightly frizzy, reddish hair was a mess. It had bit of crisps stuck in it. "I'll have a shower before I open this," she thought. Grabbing a towel, she threw the envelope on her bed where it landed noiselessly, what she had failed to notice was that it was addressed to

  _Miss L. Evans,_

_  The front bedroom,_

_  23 hallow road,_

_  Coulsdon,_

_Surrey___

Also what she hadn't noticed was that it was written in the most peculiar emerald green ink!

Wolfe: Okay so what do you think?

Please R&R I love it!!! Any flamers will either be ignored or taken as constructive criticism!!


	2. Lily's surprise

Disclaimer: I still own nothing (although I wish I did because then I would be able to buy a horse and all my troubles would be over and… well never mind)

A/N: I know the first chapter was real boring but I'm sorry!! I'm not too good at writing and so I decided this would be a good way to work at it!

Chapter Two: Lily's surprise.

Lily walked into her bedroom her hair all bundled on top of her head and covered by a towel. Her mothers head appeared around the door frame.

"Hello love," she whispered, "have you opened your letter yet?"

"Letter?" Lily looked puzzled, then she remembered, "Oh, that letter" she had completely forgotten about it while she was in the shower because she was in there quite a while. She frantically searched her draws "Where is it," she murmured.

"Ahem," her mother coughed, Lily looked up at her. "You might want to check on your bed before you rip your room apart."

Lily glanced over at her bed. There was the letter, the envelope stood out as a tinged yellow against the crisp white of the sheets, and for the first time she noticed the emerald writing. It was the same green as her eyes and…

"Mum look!" she exclaimed, "they must have got it wrong, they've written _The Front Bedroom_ in the address, see." She held it up, as her mothers gaze fell on the writing a beaming smile came across her face.

"Harold! Lily got in come quick."

Lily looked confused once again, "Got in? Got in where?" she turned over the envelope. There sat a wax seal and on the seal a coat of arms. It was of a lion, a snake, a bird (which lily eventually made out to be a raven) and a badger all surrounding a big capital 'H'. Lily thought this was very strange and she ripped open the envelope to find a piece of parchment reading:

 _HOGWARTS__SCHOOL__ OF WIT CHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

HEADMASTER: Archie Dippet

                     (Order of Merlin second class, top warlock)

Dear Miss Evans,

  We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term starts on 1 September. We await your owl no later than the 1 August.

Yours sincerely,

 Albus Dumbledore

Deputy Headmaster.

"Hogwarts? What's a Hogwarts?" Lily, for the third time that day, was totally puzzled.

Wolfe: Hope you like!


	3. Her fathers secret

Disclaimer: I…*sniff*…I OWN NOTHING!!!!*sniff*

A/N: Thank you for pointing out Lily's last name. I couldn't find it anywhere!!

I will try and make this chapter longer as I know the others are annoyingly short!!!

Another thing, I know Lily was meant to be muggle born but in this story I have decided that her father (who I have called Harold) is not a muggle ok!! ^_^

On with the story

 Her Father's secret

"Hogwarts is a school of magic," boomed a voice. Lily turned around to see her father in the doorway.

"What are you doing dad?" Lily laughed. (Her father doesn't have a booming voice which is why Lily was so surprised by it).

"Sorry…it was for effect," he replied, going slightly red in the face. "Lily, you know those stories I told you when you were little."

"Yes," she said slowly trying to recall them.

"Well they were true!" he revealed.

"I'm sorry dad, I don't actually remember! I just didn't want to hurt your feelings" said Lily, it was her time to blush her face turned the same colour as her hair.

Lily's mother laughed, "MUM, it's not funny!" she screamed, "Dad's trying to tell me something here."

"I'm sorry," she replied, gasping for breath, "it's just that it was going perfectly. You remembering all the stories your father about to drop his bombshell and then…you said that!" (Her mother had a very strange sense of humour).

"Yes, w...well as I was...erm…saying," her dad interrupted, staring at his wife, trying to regain some of the mystery of the moment, "as I was saying when you were little I used to tell you story's about a place called Hogwarts, with Quidditch games and potions lessons…" he looked at Lily trying to find some trace of recognition on her face then suddenly…

"I remember with…with quaffles and bludgers and…oh what were they?" her face was beaming, as was her fathers.

"SNITCHES!" he shouted.

"Yes snitches!" she laughed, "they were great stories."

"But they weren't story's Lily…it's all real!" her father pressed, but Lily wasn't listening.

"A…and how, if I supported a Quidditch team, I would support, ooh who was it?" she scratched her head in thought, "the Wimbourne Wasps."

"LILY!" her father shouted. Lily jumped back, shocked at the volume of her fathers voice.

"W…w…what?" she stammered.

"I'm sorry love, you can just get carried away sometimes." His face was in an apologetic smile, "Lily, it's all true!"

                                                    * * * * * * * *

 After that particular episode Lily had just collapsed on her bed out of shock. It tuned out that her father had been working for the ministry of magic for quite sometime and was highly thought of in the wizarding world. Only her father was a wizard, her mother was a muggle and didn't have a drop of magic in her. Everyone had left her on her own in the room thinking that she was upset. In reality she was quite excited. The thought of all those fabulous stories being true, the fact that there was a secret world just waiting to be explored (Lily was a very adventureous girl) and all those amazing people that she was going to meet!

"Lily?" it was Petunia, "Lily, you awake?"

"Yes! I suppose so," Petunia stormed into the room and slammed a cup of lukewarm tea on Lily's bedside table, sending waves of the stuff all over her bed. 

"Mum told me to give you this." She squeaked. Lily felt the tea on her arm.

"Did she, by any chance, tell you this an hour ago? It's cold," Lily complained, she didn't often moan but in the circumstances…

"Actually it was only half an hour ago," Petunia commented, and with that she turned on her heel and left the room.

Lily got up, fetched the Hogwarts letter from her dressing table, and re-read the letter,

"I'm not sure about the sound of this Archie Dippet," she thought, "although Albus Dumbledore sounds friendly enough"

"We await your owl…what on earth does I mean by owl?" she decided to ask her father later because she had just found her list of equipment. As she scanned down the list she suddenly shouted "Where on EARTH do I get this lot from?"

 The list had read:

_HOGWARTS__SCHOOL__ OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_

_First-year students will need:_

_1. __Three lots of plain black work robes._

_2. __One plain black pointed hat for day wear._

_3. __One pair of dragonhide protective gloves._

_4. __One black winter cloak cloak with silver fastenings._

_All pupils clothes should be named._

_Books_

_All students need one copy of:_

_Grade 1 book of spells by Mildred Annings_

_A History of magic by Bathilda bagshot_

_Theory of magic by Adalbert Waffling_

_Transfiguration for beginners by Jonagol Merry_

_One thousand magical herbs and fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_The Dark forces: A guide to self-protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment:_

_  1 wand_

_  1 cauldron (pewter standard size 2)_

_  1 set of glas philes_

_  1 telescope_

_  1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat (no toads after a peculiar mix up last year with the potions laboratory toads which caused upset to a particular student)_

_FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED BROOMSTICKS_

Suddenly, in response to her shout no doubt, Lily's father just, well appeared!

"You called?" he dad asked, seeing the confused look on his daughters face he explained, "I just apparated dear, it's very common among us wizarding folk!" he grinned broadly which calmed Lily down.

"Can I do that?" she asked,a look of horror spread over her fathers face,

"Don't even think of trying it! Anything could happen you could end up splinched!"

"What?"

"Where you are split up, eyeballs everywhere, very nasty."

"Okay then, never mind dad," she told him, she wasn't going to try that anytime soon.

"So what were you shouting about?" he asked.

"Oh, that," she replied, "I was just wondering where I as going to get this from!" and she handed him the list.

"Oh, that's easy, we'll go to London tomorrow, we'll flue there," he smiled happily, he was still glowing over the fact that Lily had got in, although slightly confused that Petunia didn't get in aswell, but it didn't matter because, although it was never said, Lily was his favourite child.

"You can get all this in London?" she asked.

"Oh yes, but only if you know its there!" he answered, "you coming down for dinner?"

"Dinner? Is it dinner time already?" she was amazed how quickly the day had gone.

"Yes, you were asleep for most of the morning after you late night film watching," he chuckled.

"How did you…" but she didn't get to finish.

"Well I am your dad. I know these things!"

                                               * * * * * * * *

After dinner Lily re-read her letter and equipment lists over and over again, she was still finding it hard to believe. A whole secret world that most muggles didn't have a clue about! Her father had given her some of his old books. She read the daily prophet (the wizard newspaper) to catch up on all the latest happenings, and she read a book about Quidditch, there was a player in the Wimbourne Wasps called Ludo Bagman who Lily thought was quite cute!

  She got an early night as she was going to a place that her father called Diagon Alley in the morning. All that night Lily dreamt about flying onn broomsticks and weird and wonderful creatures. She couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts.

R&R!!!

I hope you like it. I tried to make it longer. ^_^

Please don't flame me as I singe easily. I like to think that there are people reading but not reviewing, if this is you then why not click on GO, go on, just down there, that's it!!


	4. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Haven't you got it yet! I own nothing!

A/N: I am English. I live in England therefore crisps come in bags of various flavours for example ready salted, Salt and vinegar etc.

 The reason Lily's mum (have I given her a name? Suggestions would be good!) said the thing about her birthday is that 11 year old children normally only get post on their birthdays Right?!? So as Lily had never received a letter from Hogwarts before umm...they didn't realise it was from Hogwarts!!

Here comes some more moaning from Petunia!!!

Diagon Alley

"RISE AND SHINE!" Lily's father yelled through the house. Lily didn't need to be told, she had been up for hours!!

"Tra la la, morning dad!" she sang.

"I'm guessing you're excited!" her mother laughed, "but that's to be expected!"

"Well I have just found out a whole new family history," she smiled. Her grin was completely different to her sister's face, grey and scowling.

"Do I have to go to this walking freak show?" she asked.

"Diagon alley," her father announced, "is an experience for the whole family!"

Lily's mother smiled, "I'm sure you'll enjoy it Petunia!"

"I doubt it," she grumbled and stropped back up the stairs.

"So, how are we getting there?" Lily asked.

"Ah glad you asked that poppet!" he grinned, "We are going to diagon alley…by flue!"

                                                         ********

Lily landed with a thud and looked up at her family. She had just had her first flue experience. Her hair was black with soot and her white blouse was now also black, "Quite fitting for a new witch," she thought!

Petunia was, of course, spotless, "I don't see how this is an experience," she spat, looking around at the rather ordinary looking pub.

"Ah but you have to get out to the street to really see the magic!" he said mysteriously (excuse the pun!)

He was right. Harold Evans had gone out the back of the pub, called the leaky cauldron, and tapped some brick in the wall. Lily wasn't really paying much attention as the wall had started opening up into an archway.

 The alley was full of shops, filled with allsorts of creatures.

"Right I've got some money already so lets go get your books eh!" her father was looking very at home in the strange little street.

They went to get Lily's books, Petunia moaned all the way, and they got her wand, although the man in the shop was pretty freaky.

"Next your robes!" and they headed towards a shop called Madame Malkin's. Petunia caught a glimpse of a boy inside, he had blonde, almost white, long hair and a strong features, quite good looking if you like that sort of thing!

"Ohh he's nice!" Petunia squealed, "I might have to come in with you Lil!"

"Oh no you don't," I don't want you embarrassing me already, besides isn't he part of the freak show?" Lily jeered. Petunia turned on her heel and followed her mother to a shop called Magical Menagerie.

"Shall we go in?" her father asked.

Lily gulped and went into the robe shop.

"Another Hogwarts?" the lady in the shop sang.

"Yep," Lily whispered.

"Don't be shy!" a voice from behind Lily purred. It was the boy that Petunia saw through the window.

"I'm not shy! Just nervous," she replied.

"Lucius Malfoy, pleased to meet you," he smiled, but not a warm smile.

"Lily Evans," she replied slowly, not smiling at all.

"No need to be cold!" he said, laughing slightly.

"All done," said Madame Malkin, breaking the silence.

Lucius Malfoy stepped of the stand. "I hope to see you in Slitherin Lily!"

"I hope not!" she muttered, she knew about the houses from the story's her dad told.

                                                     * * * * * * * *

Lily and her father met her sister and mother outside Madame Malkin's, her mother was carrying and owl. It was a horned owl large and proud it looked at Lily in a superior manner, she wanted to put him back in his place, "I think I'll call him Sherbet!" she giggled her father smiled at her.

"Good choice!"

With Lily's school supplies and an owl with a disappointed look on his face they flued back home.

"Next stop Hogwarts," Lily thought.

A/N: So what do you think? I am getting to Hogwarts next!!!

 R&R you have all been real supportive.

 Thank you to all who reviewed and to those who didn't PRESS THE BUTTON!!!


	5. Platform nine 34 and the Howarts Express

Disclaimer: I REALLY OWN NOTHING!!!!!

A/N: Right, well I am aware that quite a few of you people who are reading this story want to get to Hogwarts some time soon. So I am going to try to get there with this chapter!! The last chapter I know was borderline short so I will try to make this one longer. Anyway author's notes are boring so on with the story.

Platform Nine ¾ and the Hogwarts Express

The rest of the summer holidays since her trip to Diagon Alley couldn't have gone any slower for Lily. She had read all of her books at least once and had started running down the stairs in her robes each morning singing along to the radio and waving her wand in time to the music.

 Her father had been promoted in the ministry and he had bought Lily a Shooting star broomstick, which was the best at the time, and although she was all to aware that while she was wishing September 1st to come closer, she was also wishing away her time that she could fly her broomstick, as first years were not allowed them, in her back garden she still couldn't wait for her trip to platform Nine ¾ to catch the Hogwarts express. 

The night before she was due to leave she packed and repacked her trunk with everything she needed and more.

"Dad, are you sure I have everything?" Lily called downstairs. Pop her father apparatus in front of her right into the middle of her trunk!

"DAD!" she yelled, "Watch where you're appearing!"

"Sorry love," said her father nervously, "I have one last thing I want you to have." He passed her a long silvery cloak.

"What is it?" she asked.

"An invisibility cloak," he went on to explain how it worked, "you see it has been passed through my family from father to son but as I don't have a son I am giving it to you, use it carefully. You better go to sleep, you have to wake up early tomorrow," and with that he left through the door, leaving Lily holding the cloak in the middle of her room.

                                                         * * * * * * * *

"LILY!" her mother roared up the stairs (I still need names).

Lily looked at her clock she only had one hour before the train left! Luckily they lived just down the road from Kings Cross Station from where she would shortly catch the Hogwarts express. "Wash hair, eat breakfast, and brush teeth, go!" she chanted to herself.

"Don't forget to get dress FREAK," Petunia sneered as she passed the door.

"LIL, you're going to be late at this rate!" her mother shouted again. The time it took Lily Evans to get ready was a world record and the whole family were soon at the station and through the barrier to wave Lily off.

"Look!" Petunia whispered excitedly and pointed…straight at Lucius Malfoy, "oh," she said longingly, "If only he wasn't a…a…you know."

 "Freak!" Lily laughed and then she spotted a boy over at the other side of the platform he had the messiest black hair she had ever seen but some how it suited him and she couldn't quite tell from where she was but it looked like he had blue eyes. She said goodbye and gathered the courage to go over and talk to him, "Hi," she practiced, "I'm Lily Evans, no no, Evans, Lily Evans,"

she looked up to check she was going in the right direction and he was gone! She turned to her right and saw him with a group of other boys. She could never go up to him now. What if he was in the third year or something!

 "Hi," said a voice behind Lily, "I'm Chloe Goldingham, I'm in my first year and by the look of your loneliness… so are you!"

Lily laughed, "Lily Evans," she smiled I think you are my new best friends. Chloe linked arms,

"Shall we?" she laughed and they boarded the Hogwarts Express.

                                                    * * * * * * *

Onboard the Hogwarts Express Chloe and Lily were sat in there seats sharing life stories, it turned out that Chloe lived quite near to Lily, in the next town infact. She was an only child who lived with her two wizard parents in a large house.

"Hello Lily," said a voice the same purring voice from Madame Malkin's.

"Lucius," Lily smiled, she needed all the friends she could get right now.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked, rather too nicely for Lily's liking, but she brushed that aside.

"Of course!" she smiled, we're all friends.

"Yes, all pure bloods here heh!" he laughed.

"Well I am," smiled Chloe, "but the lovely Lily here is only half." Lucius choked on a chocolate frog,

"Half-blood you say!" oh well at least there is some wizarding roots eh!" and with that they pulled up at a station.

                                                    * * * * * * * * 

After the boat ride across the lake they arrived in the great hall. The boy Lily had seen earlier was standing in the sorting line, "So he is a first year," she thought. They were all sorted into the various houses Chloe and Lily were both in Gryffindor, Lucius was in Slytherin, and the boy, whose name was James Potter, was also in Gryffindor.

Later that evening Lily was alone in the Gryffindor common room reading her book on transfiguration when she heard footsteps behind her, "Chloe," she thought, "bet she's trying to scare me."

"Nice try Chloe," she laughed, "But it'll take more than that to scare Lily Evans!"

"So you're Lily?" asked a silky male voice, "but I'm not Chloe!"

Lily spun around and there he stood…James Potter.

A/N: I'm sorry but it was too obvious who it was to leave it!!!!

r&R you know I love it!!!!!


	6. Remus, Peter, Sirius and James

Since you last read this story the brilliant J.K.Rowling has handed over the entire Harry Potter legacy to me I WISH!!! Which is why I need this.

Disclaimer: Contrary to the above statement (which is not at all true) I own Nothing of Harry Potter *sniff* not even Rupert Grint! *sob* 

 *_*

A/N: WOO HOO we are finally at Hogwarts! I know that Lily never owned the invisibility cloak but HEY it's my story! ^_^ I am now going to be calling Lily's mother Rose as someone very cleverly suggested.

On with the story

Remus, Peter, Sirius and….James.

"I'm James, James Potter," he said.

"Well duh I know that!" Lily thought, but then she noticed that James was not alone. Stood around him were the boys from the Platform Nine ¾.

"Umm so I know who you are now...but I don't know your friends," Lily looked behind James. 

"Remus Lupin," said a sandy haired boy, "and he's Peter Pettigrew" Remus pointed at a small weedy boy who waved at her.

"And I…am Sirius Black," a tall boy with black hair tied back in a ponytail stepped forward, he grabbed Lily's hand and shook it with such force that she fell back onto the common room sofa.

"Careful Sirius, you might break her," laughed Remus.

"Ahh, but Remus it'll take more than that to break Lily Evans," said James imitating Lily's voice.

"Right well I've had quite enough, I'm going to bed!" Lily started for the stairs.

"Guys you've scared her off!" squeaked a voice. "Must be Peter," Lily thought.

"But again you are forgetting that it will take more than that to scare LILY EVANS!" laughed Sirius triumphantly leaping onto the table and bowing to his friends. They all looked at Lily for a reaction. She slowly turned around, stared at them, and then poked out her tongue and ran up the stairs. 

                                                     * * * * * * * *

 The next day the Gryffindor first years', first lesson was transfiguration…with Slytheryin.

"Great," moaned Lily, "more of the oh, so annoying Lucius Malfoy!"

"He wasn't that bad, although he was a bit pre-occupied with the Pure-blood, half-blood thing," Chloe started to talk about their first lesson when,

"Hello Lily!" yelled Sirius, "Lovely day!"

"Ah, I love the smell of Hogwarts in the morning," commented Remus.

"What on earth!" yelled James, "this is the first time you have ever been at Hogwarts in the morning,"

"Yes but all the same I can tell that it is a smell I'm going to like!" he laughed.

"Umm, not trying to be funny Remus but…I can't actually smell anything," Peter whispered.

"Well," he whispered back, looking slightly agitated, "I have a very good sense of smell, for certain reasons that I can't disclose at this time,"

"That was awfully formal Remus," whispered Sirius,

"Yes awfully, awfully," mocked James, in a whisper. Lily jumped into the group.

"Why are we whispering?" she whispered.

"I don't know!" answered James at a normal volume, "Peter started it, besides who invited you into the conversation," James winked at Lily who quickly turned a beetroot red.

"James, do not make the lady blush," he turned to Lily, "that's my job!"

"Will you guys stop! I blush easily you know," she pouted, "I get it from my mum"

"And her name is?" inquired Remus.

"Rose," answered Lily, "Rose Evans, and my sisters name is Petunia,"

"Sounds like a BLOOMING great family," laughed Sirius, everyone gave him a blank look, "Get it? Blooming...flowers? My talent is wasted on your people,"

"More like we good people are wasted on your 'talent'" scoffed Lily. Everyone laughed and started towards the lesson, all except James. 

"You know what Lily?" he said, Lily turned to him.

"No what?" she smiled.

"You're alright!" he bent down, kissed her quickly on the cheek, and then ran off to join his friends.

"Oh Lily!" screamed Chloe, Lily had forgotten she was there and she had SEEN!

"What!" Lily blushed again and smiled; the two girls laughed and started off towards class.

                                                        * * * * * * * *

All through transfiguration, and the other lessons, Lily had to keep charming her face back to normal colour (she was particular good at charms and had found this one in a book called Charming Smiles and More) because each time James looked at her, her face went bright red. She had to sit next to Lucius in transfiguration though and he kept on making remarks on how pure-bloods were much better than others at magic.

"Fat lot you know then," she thought as she looked at him trying to turn a pin into a twig and failing, meanwhile she couldn't help but notice how James pin kept on turning into a twig but an electric blue twig.

                                                 * * * * * * * *

Back in the common room Lily was alone once more. She heard footsteps behind her again and couldn't help but hope that it was James again. She turned around,

"Our James is quite taken with you Lily," chuckled Sirius, "and if I'm not very much mistaken you are with him," Lily could feel her face heating up, getting ready to turn red, Sirius laughed, "I knew it, just make sure you don't upset him okay! He may put on a good front but…he's really sensitive you know."

Lily sat there for a while in the dark, wondering why Sirius had said that, she brushed it aside. She wasn't intending to upset James; she liked him too much to do that, way too much.

A/N: Awhh, my brother has become hooked on this story but I won't let him read it ahead of the people who review.

Talking of reviews, REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	7. Lupin's Secret

Disclaimer: You know it by now. If not then read the LAST SIX CHAPTERS!

A/N: As I wrote on the review page I am going away for a week so there won't be any updating for a while after this Chapter unless I manage to write two in one day!

Lupin's Secret

The next day Lily noticed that James and Sirius were acting…well a bit hostile towards each other,

"James, what's happened between you and Sirius?" she asked,

"Listen Sirius told me what he said to you," he shot an angry look in Sirius's direction, "he shouldn't have gotten involved."

"What do you mean 'shouldn't have gotten involved'?" Lily was confused, "he was just looking out for his mate! I'm sure you would have done the same in his situation!"

"Yeah, well maybe," he smiled, "so he said you liked me!" his smile turned into a smug grin, "I knew it!"

"YOU WHAT!" Lily was mad, she couldn't believe she had been so stupid, "You told him to talk to me didn't you!"

"Well we had to find out the truth didn't we!" it was Sirius.

"Yeah well…you could have just asked," Lily laughed; James put his arm around her and sighed,

"I don't know, I should have guessed this would happen,"

"WHAT!" yelled Sirius and Lily together,

"Well…you know…I am irresistible!" the three of them laughed and headed of towards their lessons.

                                                      * * * * * * * *

Lily was sat in the common room, a few days later, after dinner once again alone. She thought about that day, since their feelings were out in the open things had become much more relaxed between James and herself, although Lucius had become unbearable with his pure-blood half-blood thing, at least she she had the marauders (that was what the boys called themselves now) and Chloe to fall back on. She didn't really talk to Chloe during the day unless there was a class that they sat next to each other in, but in the dormitorys in the evening they would tell each other what had happened that day, so Chloe knew all about James and the talk and…well…everything!

 Anyway that day Remus hadn't been feeling to good, it was the second time it had happened so far and lily had started to get worried for him. Lily heard a noise,

"Come along now Remus, we have to hurry," it was professor Dumbledore.

"I know, why do full moons have to come around so often," Remus said in a choked voice. Lily ran upstairs, grabbed her invisibility cloak and hurried after them, "I'll have to tell James about the cloak sometime, I bet he would love to use it!" Lily thought as she creeped out of the open portrait. She had never been out after hours before, the castle looked a lot darker and creepier in the moonlight. "The full moon!" Lily thought, "He's always ill on the FULL MOON, no, he can't be!"

She followed them down to the great hall and out of the giant front doors of the castle, into the night, and down to…the whomping willow??

The whomping willow had just been planted in the Hogwarts grounds and, as it thrashed anyone who went near it, everyone steared well clear of it's branches.

Professor Dumbledore pulled out his wand and sent a blast of light onto the knot of the tree. The tree froze. Dumbledore and Remus disappeared down a hole in the trunk.

A few minutes later there was a cry of pain and Dumbledore appeared out of the tree with a gash on his hand, it was quite deep and oozed blood as he hit the knot on the tree to get it moving again and ran to the hospital wing. There was no denying it, Remus was a werewolf!

                                                      * * * * * * * *

A day later it was the weekend, the boys had gone to visit Remus in the hospital wing but he was not there. Lily knew why, but until she had talked to Remus about it she wasn't telling anyone.

"Maybe he's already back at the common room!" Lily broke the silence.

"Yeah, he could be wondering where we are right now," Sirius suggested.

They returned to the common room and, sure enough, there sat Remus, "he looks knackered," thought Lily.

"Hi guys!" Remus smiled, "I'm feeling much better,"

"Yeah but you don't look it!" joked Sirius. Peter laughed.

"Umm guys can you leave us alone for a minute? I need to talk to Remus," Lily told the group. 

"Yeah sure," James sqeezed her hand and the boys went up to their dormotories.

                                                       * * * * * * * *

"There's no hiding it Remus, I know!" Lily shouted.

"And I'll tell you once again Evans, I've no idea what you are on about!" Remus yelled back, they had been arguing like this for about ten minutes, then lily dealt her final blow.

"I saw you and Dumbledore go out to the whomping willow, I saw his hand cut up, it was a FULL MOON, I know!" Lily really didn't think it woud be this dificult. Remus's face was panic stricken.

"You can't tell anyone Lily, I'm begging you, they won't want to know me, noone, noone likes a…a werewolf!" he was crying.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, don't worry, I won't say anything." Lily grabbed him, Remus collapsed in her arms mumbling,

"noone knows, noone,".

They stayed like that for about half an hour Lily comforting Remus, and Remus mumbling secretly happy that his secret was a secret no longer.

A/N: This became a scarily serious chapter in the end, I'm sorry but I thought it would be easier to get the whole werewolf thing out quickly…I don't know why!! I guess I'm running out of ideas. Anyway, you know what to do!!

 r&R, NOW NOW NOW!!!


	8. An Ordinary Day?

Disclaimer: See the LAST SEVEN CHAPTERS!

Wolfe: I haven't written for a while…I have writers block.

Chapter seven:

Lily went to classes…the end! No I wouldn't do that really!!

Here we go…

Chapter Eight: An ordinary day?

"ARGH!" Lily yawned, "I hate mornings! They're just too…morning like!"

"Quit moaning," Chloe smiled, "I've already had breakfast."

"And you didn't bring me any!" Lily shrieked, "Gawd I just sounded like my sister!"

Chloe grabbed the fluffy duvet and whipped it off Lily, being the middle of winter it wasn't exactly warm.

"CHLOE!" Lily shivered curling into a foetal position, "I don't ever do that to you."

"Well then get up! Is this your dressing gown?" Chloe threw a cloak over Lily.

"Dressing gown? I don't have one!" she looked down at her feet only…they weren't there, "The invisibility cloak" she thought.

Chloe face turned to a bleached colour, "Lily what happened to your body?"

"Chloe don't panic, I'm right here," she pulled off the invisibility cloak, "It's just my cloak!"

"Oh right, of course, I should have known," she rolled her eyes, "it's just your cloak that makes you DISAPPEAR!"

                                                         * * * * * * * *

"Hi Lily," James chirruped, skipping up behind her.

"Your happy today!" she laughed as he rested his chin on her shoulder and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know what you mean!" and with that he skipped off.

"Why is James skipping?" she asked Remus.

"Oh, I would have thought his girlfriend would know!" girlfriend Lily didn't remember agreeing to that, "it's his birthday, what did you get him then?"

"WHAT!" she screamed, making everyone turn around to face her, she continued in a whisper, "I didn't know!"

"Oh, well I got him some great joke things, don't know what half of them are but I'm sure he will!" and he walked away grinning.

She turned the corner and entered her charms lesson.

                                                          * * * * * * * *

"What am I going to do Chloe? It's his birthday and I didn't know!" 

"Give him a hug and say his presents in the post?" Chloe suggested with a shrug.

"No I can't do that!" she sighed, "That's just mean!"

"Oh well, it's your funeral!" they both laughed (although I don't know why) and started on their homework.

                                                        * * * * * * * *

Later on that evening much to James delight and Lily's embarrassment, the Gryffindors held a party for James in the common room, it was great they played spin the bottle (Remus had to smell Sirius's feet, not nice) they ate lots of food, and then.

"PRESENTS!" yelled Sirius, "Time for presents." He got loads of joke stuff from the marauders, as usual, and then everyone turned expectantly to Lily.

"It's in the post," she laughed leaning forward to give him a hug, then she had an idea, Listen meet me by the Quidditch pitch tomorrow after lunch I'll give you it then.

James smiled, shrugged his shoulders and said, "Typical Lily! She didn't know!"

---------

Not very long but I'm getting there!

Ally: Thanks at least in know I'm not the only one who finds writing difficult!

R&R


	9. The Kitchens

Disclaimer: Ditto as ever.

Wolfe: Does anyone know if I have to carry on these disclaimers? I'm getting sick of writing them. I am doing exams at the moment which is why it is taking so long between chapters but in a couple of months I will have all the time in the WORLD to write about Lily and her friends (oh and does anyone think I should write separate stories of her separate years?) I don't know if Tom was at Hogwarts at the same time as Lily but he is going to be in my story eventually. I just thought I'd warn you! Oh well enough of me, on with the story!

Chapter Nine: The Kitchens

  It was the middle of the night, Lily was tying a piece of parchment to Sherbet's (otherwise known as Herby) leg. The parchment was in fact a letter, destined for Lily's father.

 It read:

        _Dear Daddy,_

_   I am writing to tell you of my plans. My plans to give James…my invisibility cloak._

_I'm sure you will understand because, well, James will get a lot more use out of it than I have. I am fine by the way I am having a great time although Lucius Malfoy isn't exactly as pleasant as he seems. Please keep Herby over night, and make sure to give him an owl treat from me. I hope mummy and Petunia are okay._

_  Yours,_

_          Lily._

Herby got ready to fly out of the window, "WAIT!" she whispered slightly too loudly.

"Huh…what, Lily? Lily is that you?" Chloe murmured half asleep.

"Yes," she hissed, "now go back to sleep!" and she turned back to Herby stuffing another piece of parchment in his beak. "Drop this off at James, and if there is a reply bring it back before you take the letter, okay?" He nipped her wrist gently and soared into the night.

 This letter had said:

_   James,_

_         Tomorrow, at the Quidditch pitch, bring a bag or something. This is a present that you have to keep a secret. If you want to reply Herby will wait for you._

_   Hope I woke you,_

_                     Lily._

"Lil's?" Chloe whispered, "What was that about?"

"Never mind Chloe, go back to sleep,"

"No, tell me,"

"Okay, fine, if you really must know it was a letter to my father,"

"And…"

"And a note, to James," she blushed.

"What about?" Chloe leapt onto Lily's bed, there was only one other girl in their dorm, Jennifer Fellows, she slept like a log so there was no chance of waking her.

"About his present, and how I am going to give him it tomorrow that's all,"

"WHAT!"

"What do you mean WHAT?"

"What is the present," she stared at Lily, who stared at her trunk, bent down and pulled out the invisibility cloak, "No! Can you imagine the trouble he'll cause?"

"Precisely," she grinned, "I help where I can!"

"Yes you do," and with that both the girls went back to bed.

                                                      * * * * * * * *

 The night before Lily had lain awake waiting in case there was a reply from James, she waited for five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen, half an hour, there was no reply.

 It was early, 4:00am in fact, but Lily couldn't sleep, she got dressed and went down the stone steps towards the common room, at the door to the first year boys' dormitory she paused. Suppose they were awake in there, the only people who slept in the room was the marauders, no one else, it wouldn't hurt. She knocked on the door, no answer; she turned the door handle and slowly opened the door.

   "James?" she looked around the room, Sirius, Peter, Remus, all asleep in their bed, but no James.

  "James?" she checked the room once more and walked over to his empty bed, she was about to leave when she heard a noise, she crawled over the bed. On the floor was James lying curled on the floor in his duvet he was fast asleep.

 "Lily?" she spun around falling backwards on the bed, "What are you doing in here?"

 "Remus! You frightened me I thought you were asleep. I was just seeing if any of you were awake, I can't sleep."

  "Me neither, I wasn't really asleep I was just lying there, thought I'd see what you were up to. James? James?" he mimicked. His stomach grumbled, "Gawd I'm hungry."

"Do you know where the kitchens are?" Lily smiled mischievously.

"Might do, why?" Remus beamed.

"Would you show me?" Remus chuckled.

"You must be joking; we'll be seen by some snotty nosed prefect,"

"Not if I can help it, get dressed and meet me in the common room, I have to get something," and she scuttled off to her room.

                                                       * * * * * * * *

"What does she thinks she's up to?" thought Remus as he skulked around in the Gryffindor common room. It was 4:15am and he was ravenous. He was just sitting down on one of the sofas when,

"Argh Lupin, watch where you sit,"

"What? Lily? Where are you," Lily's head appeared in mid air.

"I'm here!" she smiled, "now would you mind getting off me because you not exactly light!"

"Oh, of course," he blushed, jumping quickly of the sofa, "Sorry Lil's!" he scratched the back of his head nervously and smiled,

"Never mind!" she replied cheerily throwing her arms around his shoulders and covering him with the cloak, "Of to the kitchens," she whispered.

                                                      * * * * * * * * 

Remus and Lily were now outside a portrait of a bowl of fruit.

"So where are the kitchens?" she asked.

"Ah," he whispered with a mysterious look in his eyes, (well I can only guess because they are invisible after all) his hand poked out of the cloak and Lily, being cautious, promptly pulled it back under the cloak.

"What do you think your doing?" she hissed,

"Trust me, besides do you see anybody about?" he laughed,

"Do you see us?"

"Ah, I get your point! We'll just have to risk it." He reached out again and tickled the pear in the picture. It kind of shivered and turned into a handle, "VOILA!"

 Lily peered into the dimly lit little kitchen. Running around all over the place were tiny little creatures, 

"What are they," Lily whispered,

"They...are house elves," Remus answered.

"Wow they are so cute," Lily beamed. Remus couldn't understand how anyone could find the strange looking creatures cute but that was the least of his worries. As they pulled of the cloak, both Lily and Remus turned to look at the huge person stood in front of them.

"Ello!" he said through a mouthful of iced bun, "Just getting' a little early mornin' snack!"

----------

Wolfe: Ooh, who on earth could it be?

 Don't forget to review.


	10. Tom

Disclaimer: Ditto as ever.

I know the fact that I am bringing in people, that were not at Hogwarts at the same time as Lily, may annoy some people, but this is my story! So here it goes!

Chapter 10: Tom.

  " 'Agrid's the name!" said the giant boy standing in front of them.

  "Hello Agrid!" smiled Remus, putting out his hand for him to shake, "Remus Lupin, pleased to meet you"

"Not Agrid, 'Agrid!" he laughed, "with an H,"

"Nice to meet you Hagrid," whimpered Lily, "I'm Lily Potter."

"You 'ere for an early breakfast too?" he asked.

"Um, something like that!" smiled Remus,

"Anyway 'ave to go! Nice meetin' you both," he did a kind of half bow and exited through the low doorway.

"Wow!" grinned Lily, "He was amazing!" she heard a thump behind her, turning around she saw Remus looking slightly pale sat on the floor surrounded by house elves, "Remus what's the matter?"

"You know, it's a full moon tomorrow," he managed a weak grin,

"Oh Remus I totally forgot!" she knelt down beside him and held his shoulders to support him, "can he have some food please?" she asked the nearest house elf. Nodding furiously he rushed of returning with a tray full of food.

 "Lily?" Remus laughed, "If you are ever stuck for a present for me, buy me a house elf!"

                                                   * * * * * * * *

 Lily was stood by the Quidditch pitch with the invisibility cloak in her bag, she had got there 5 minutes early encase James got there before her, as it turned out, he didn't.

 She was now stood watching the Slytherin play a friendly game against Ravenclaw, (not that you could call any of the Slytherins games friendly). The Slytherin seeker was watching her in a way that made her feel uneasy.

  Suddenly he was diving, full speed towards her. Lily froze; he was going to hit her! He was metres away when she shut her eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see the boy's handsome, laughing, smile in front of her face, in his hand was the golden snitch, and it had been behind her. That was the reason he was watching her. Or was it.

 "Shouldn't you go and celebrate your team winning?" she asked with a smile,

"You're Lily Potter aren't you? I've been watching you," he grinned mysteriously,

"I might be! Who are you?"

"You're not a pure blood are you? I normally only allow pure-bloods to be my mates, oh well, I could make an exception for a pretty face!" he smiled.

 "That is very cheesy, but thank-you for the complement. You do know I'm in Gryffindor don't you? Don't Slytherin hate us?" she couldn't believe she was flirting with a Slytherin! There was something about his smile.

"Wow, you're making me go against all my principles, but I suppose I could bend that rule, just don't mention it again!" he chuckled,

"So are you going to tell me your name?" Lily asked,

"Of course, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle,"

"LILY!"  she turned around, it was James, "Lily thank goodness you are still here, I got a little over involved in my eating!" he laughed, "So where is my present?"

"Oh right," Lily dug in her bag for the cloak, talking all the time, "it's an invisibility cloak, Remus knows about it, so does Chloe, but no one else, keep it secret, don't lose it and…well…have fun!" she turned around, missing the look of excitement on James face. Tom was gone.

 "Thanks Lily, I can't believe you are giving this to me…I," he grabbed her into a tight hug, "thank you so much," he mumbled, "you are the best girl in the world!"

 "That's okay, I hardly use it," all Lily could think about was Tom.

                                                    * * * * * * * *

"Oh, Chloe he was wonderful!" Lily was dancing around the girls bedroom, "He had these piercing eyes, and this mysterious smile!" she sighed and sunk onto the bed,

"But he's Slytherin Lily! And what about James," Chloe stared at her and whispered through clenched teeth, "He's your BOYFRIEND!" Lily spun round,

"What about James?" she giggled, and looked wide eyed, "he never asked me! Everyone just assumed…"

"Including JAMES! You'll break his heart if you chase after this Tom fellow, besides he is a fifth year Lil!" Chloe interrupted.

"Okay, but if Tom talks to me I am not going to ignore him," she laughed with a mischievous look on her face.

                                              * * * * * * * *

The next day Remus was looking terrible, his face was pale and he kept on running out of classes, but that wasn't Lily's problem.

 That morning James had come into the common room, thrown his arms around Lily (who was quietly studying for a charms test professor Flitwick had set for them) and announced to everyone that, "for reasons he could not say, Lily was the best girlfriend he could ever have!"

 Chloe gave her a sinister look that made Lily turn bright red with guilt, James kissed her on the cheek and then took off for his first lesson.

 It was now evening and Lily was pacing the corridor outside the portrait of the fat lady, not wanting to walk in and talk to James.

 "What am I going to do!" she muttered to herself,

 "Oh no Lily Potter, not going mad are you? Talking to yourself," Lily looked up,

"Tom!" she gasped, Tom flashed a smile,

"Missed me?" he laughed,

Wolfe: What do you think? I was running out of story lines and I thought this would be an interesting twist!

Review!


	11. Lilys Tears

Disclaimer: Ditto as ever.

Just for Hrei-Siren: THIS WILL NOT TURN INTO A LILY/TOM SHIP.

Sissy_6 (Ally&Crissy): I know it's a rubbish chapter, but at least it's a chapter, I wouldn't have written it if it wasn't for your review so ^_^…thanks!

Chapter 11: Tears.

"Urm well," Lily's voice squeaked out the words, "Actually I was just about to go…" Lily was stopped there,

"Meet your boyfriend in the Gryffindor common room?" he smiled,

"No!" Lily shouted at him, Tom jumped back slightly at the volume of her voice, Lily blushed, "I mean, I don't have a boyfriend, not really!"

"Sure you do!" Tom said, "All the pretty girls do," (I'm sorry I know it's cheesy but I have to do it for the story! Sorry)

"Well I don't!" Lily said beaming on the inside at the thought that Tom thought she was pretty.

"But I never said that I counted you as one of the pretty girls," he smirked, and let out a high pitched laugh, slowly laughter broke out all around her, it rang out all the way down the corridor. As Lily looked around she saw a gang of Slytherin boys stepping out from behind columns, statues, wall hangings, she was quickly surrounded by laughter, it had all been a joke, the Quidditch pitch now, all a cheap laugh, Tom stepped forward,

"Lily my dear," he stroked her cheek, " you are merely another victim of the great Voldemorts yearly prank on unsuspecting year one girls, every year its worked, although not always as well as this," with that he let out a short burst of laughter, turned around and walked off, all the other boys just stood there, staring at her. Tom was halfway down the corridor when he turned back; Lily held her breath, getting ready for another bout of humiliation. "Well come on boys, we haven't got all day!"

Several people mumbled, "Coming!" some turned and followed, but pretty soon Lily was left standing alone, tears started rolling down her cheeks, this soon turned to full out sobbing.

"Oh dear my love," said a voice, it was the Fat Lady, "I wouldn't get so upset if I were you. He's just a bad egg who…oh wait a second, I have to open for someone,"

She swung on her hinges, and out stepped James,

"Lily!" he rushed over to her and hugged her tight, "Lily I don't know why you're crying but I do wish you'd stop. Your face it turning all blotchy red!" Lily have sobbed half laughed,

"Boy. You really know how to make a girl feel special," she turned her face to look at his, he was bright red,

"Sorry, you still look beautiful with blotchy skin though!" he flashed a smile,

"That's a bit better, you're learning," 

"Lily, come into the common room, it's late, there's no-one else around, and you can tell me what happened okay?"

"Okay," they climbed through the portrait hole together and Lily suddenly wondered why on earth she had even thought of swapping James for Tom.

 The day ended with James and Lily curled up on the sofa together, Lily telling James the whole story, including how she wouldn't change him for anyone in the world.

"I'll get him back for this you know. Riddle shouldn't get away with things like that," Lily hugged him, "I knew you would understand,"

He kissed the top of her head, "I guess I am just a good listener, maybe I should be an agony uncle!

Cheesy I know, rubbish I know that too, but hey at least it's something! Just bear with me, only another week and a bit til my exams are over!!

Oh don't forget to review; it's that little box, right…there.


	12. Stunned

Disclaimer: Ditto as ever.

Wolfe: HEY!! My exams are finished at last!! I have read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It has unlocked a lot of things, and given me a whole new perspective for my story so, hopefully, no more writers block!! *_* Woo Hoo!!

 Can I also say that I have noticed that with each chapter I write there are less reviews, this either means people have stopped reading, or (and this is what I hope is the reason) that people are still reading but they just can't be bothered to review!!!!! If this is you, then please review even if it's only a couple of words!

 Oh and also I am only going to remind you to review at the end, as otherwise I think that by writing more it will spoil the atmosphere.

Chapter 12: Stunned!

  It had been almost a month since Lily's humiliation with Tom and the pupils at Hogwarts had been dropping like flies all over the school.

  "What do you think has caused it Lily?" whispered Chloe as they lay in their beds.

  "How am I supposed to know?" Lily replied in a harsh voice, "It's probably the marauders playing their stupid tricks again!" Lily wasn't best pleased with James since he told Sirius the story of how Tom had tricked her, and made out that he was some kind of hero, saving her from danger or something. She hadn't yet told Chloe about what had happened that night.

  "What's the matter with you? You've been having a lot of digs at those boys lately," said Chloe sitting up, "what's happened?"

 "Nothing!" Lily shouted, Jennifer stirred in her bed, "Nothing has happened," she whispered angrily, "I have a headache, I'm going to the hospital wing okay!" she pulled on her cloak and ran out the door,

 "Lily! Lily, tell me what's wrong!" called Chloe, but it was no use, she had already gone through the portrait hole.

                                                      * * * * * * * *

  Lily shivered as she walked down the corridors, it was cold as it was snowing outside and there was only two weeks until Christmas, she'd have to go to the hospital wing now even if she didn't have a headache, where else could she go?

  She started to think about what Chloe had said, "What has caused it?" she thought, "And what would be powerful enough to stun the pupils that badly?" she heard voices coming down the stairs,

  "Albus, I don't know what we are going to do!" it was Professor Dippet, "To have pupils stunned is one thing, we can revive them, but for a girl to die!"

  "Dead?" Lily thought, "Someone's dead?" 

  "That's enough Professor, what's done is done, all I know is that this may very well be the end of Hogwarts," he sighed, "now if you don't mind there is a certain boy I would like to talk to,"

  "But…who?" he looked puzzled, "Oh you mean the Riddle boy, of course, if Hogwarts is closed…"

  "…He'll have nowhere to go," finished Dumbledore. The voices trailed off, Lily heard footsteps moving away from her, 

  "Tom, with nowhere to go," she thought, "he deserves it,"

  "Lily?" she spun around, "Lily why are you up this late? You know the rules. It is much too dangerous for you to be wandering 'round at this hour."

  "P…Professor Dippet!" Lily stammered, "I…I was…what I mean to say is,"

  "Yes?"

  "Well, I have a headache," this was partly true, the news of a death had given her a slight headache, "and I was just on my way to the hospital wing and…"

  "Of course, although you really should have informed a prefect, that way you could have had an escort," he gave her a stern look, "I suppose you heard the conversation?"

  "Conversation?" Lily scratched the back of her neck nervously, "I don't know what you mean!"

  "So you did hear it then," Lily's face blushed scarlet,

  "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

  "It's quite alright my dear, I daresay everyone in the school will know by sunrise," he had a worried look on his wrinkled face, "everyone," he muttered.

  "Professor?" Dippet had a vacant expression on his face,

  "Oh yes my dear, let's get you to the hospital wing then," and of they went.

                                                  * * * * * * * *

  "Lily!" James yelled across the corridor,

  "What do you want?" she spat, he jumped backwards,

  "Okay" he smiled, "I was just wondering if you heard the news," Lily was puzzled,

  "What news?" she snapped, James looked hurt,

  "The news that Tom Riddle found the person who was stunning all those people, some bloke called Hagrid, and also that there was a killing last night,"

  "I already knew about the killing,"

  "What! But that's the big news! How come you knew first?"

  "Oh like you even care!" she shouted,

  "What's the matter with you?" he laughed,

  "What's the matter?" she mimicked, "I'll tell you what's the matter! You!!"

  "Me…ME!" James looked shocked, "What have I done!"

  "You have told Sirius all about the Riddle thing, why did you tell him, he humiliates me every time I see him now! I HATE YOU!!"

  "What! Calm down! Surely you knew I would tell him, he's my best friend! I mean you've told Chloe haven't you?" Lily was silent, "You haven't told Chloe?"

  "No I haven't, because I STUPIDLY thought that I would be the one to decide who knew and who didn't and Sirius and Chloe were on the DIDN'T list!!"

  "Fine be that way," he snarled, "what you don't realise is that everyone knows," Lily was shocked, "Oh come on Lily how can you be so naïve? Tom wasn't exactly going to keep it hush now was he?" Lily's bottom lip started trembling,

  "So now you are like Tom right! If he can blab you can blab, well in case, if you haven't noticed, I don't like Tom, therefore I obviously don't like you either, IT'S OVER POTTER!" and with that she ran away tears streaming down her face,

  "Lily!" James yelled, "LILY!!" he ran after her,

                                                     * * * * * * * *

  Lily was sat in a cubicle in the girls' toilets, her whole body shaking as she cried.

  "Hiya Lily!" Lily looked up, "What can be so bad that it has you in tears?"

  "Myrtle! What…why are you," she struggled to find the right words, because there floating in front of her was the ghost of a girl that, only yesterday, Lily had seen skipping to class,

  "Ooh, you don't keep up with the news now do you!"

  "What do you mean?" Lily asked,

  "The girl that died," Myrtle said, "That was me!"

  "You!! But how? Where?"

  "Right here, in this cubicle, but I really don't want to talk about it okay?"

  "Oh of course," Lily was shocked, "Do you want me to move?"

  "No," said Myrtle blankly starring at Lily through her glasses, "Why would you think that unless," she gasped, "You don't want to be near me!" she started crying,

  "No Myrtle, no. That's not it, I just thought you might like some time to yourself that's all."

  "Oh well that's okay then," Myrtle smiled, "Oh and look! You've stopped crying,"

  "So I have! Thank you Myrtle!" They both laughed, Lily had always gotten along with myrtle just fine, she didn't understand why everyone else called her moaning myrtle.

  Just then an owl swooped in through the open window,

  "Ooh," shrieked Myrtle, "I've never seen an owl in a bathroom before, how peculiar!" and she suddenly flew through the solid brick wall out of the toilets

   The owl that had come in was Herby, Lily ran towards him,

  "Herby hold still, I have to get this letter," 

  As Lily read it tears began to once again roll down her cheeks, she fell to the floor, in her hand was a necklace, hanging from it was a tiny rose which had engraved on the back,

_ To my darling Rose,_

_ My love for eternity,_

_Harold_

On one side of the rose hung a tiny lily flower, and on the other a petunia, this was her mothers necklace, a present from her father on their wedding day, which she had vowed to wear until the day she died.

Review please!


	13. Owls bring bad news

Disclaimer: Ditto as ever.

Wolfe: Hi, does anyone know whether Madam Pomfrey was at Hogwarts when Lily was there?? And also as the Headmaster at Hogwarts was called Armando Dippet, I have called him Archie Dippet, so in order to be right I will simply start calling him Armando from now on okay?!

Chapter 13: Owl's Bring Bad News.

The letter read,

_  Dear Lil's,_

_  I can't believe that I am writing this to you._

_ I am afraid that I have two lots of bad news for you, one is that your sister has run away from home, disowned the family, and we cannot find her, and the second my dear, is that sadly, your mother passed away…_

Lily looked down at the necklace that she clutched in her hand, all she could think about was getting back to her father, they needed to be together at a time like this, she put on the necklace and continued to read,

_…You may wonder how this happened, well, it was a car crash, your mother had gone out to see whether she could find you sister when a lorry came and…well, it was a car accident, I am on my way to Hogwarts now, I would like you to go to the headmasters office and wait for me there,_

_ Your Father._

_P.S. I have enclosed your mother's necklace, she was very proud of you and I am sure that she would have wanted you to have it._

 Lily hadn't the faintest idea where the headmaster's office was, and even if she had known, she doubted that in this state she would be able to find it in the state she was in.

  As Lily clambered her way out of the toilets, Myrtle floated passed,

 "Oh dear, crying again are we?" Myrtle muttered, Lily held out the letter for her to read, "Oh my goodness!" she gasped, "Well you'd better go and wait in the headmasters office then hadn't you," myrtle went to place a comforting arm around Lily's shoulder only to find that it went straight through Lily, chilling her to the bone, this started myrtle crying to, "Oh Lily! Oh I'm sorry. Hurry Professor Dippet's office is this way,"

  Lily followed Myrtle through winding corridors until they reach a giant statue of a bird, "Let me in you silly old statue!" shrieked Myrtle,

  "D…does it have a…a password?" Lily sobbed,

  "Of course it does, I just don't know it!"

  "W…well could you…well…y…you know," said Lily, Myrtle gave her a funny look,

  "Oh right! I keep on forgetting!" she finally caught on to Lily's idea and went through the wall, a few minutes later the statue moved aside to reveal a staircase with Myrtle floating above it,

 "Come on, he knows you are coming,"

                                                  * * * * * * * *

  After Lily had told him the whole story and shown him the letter the headmaster's face sunk into a frown,

 "Lily, I am sorry, I don't quite know how to tell you my dear,"

 "Tell me what Sir?"

 "Kindly tell me the date on your letter Lily"

 "Well it's dated five days ago,"

 "Lily, I received a letter shortly before you came to my office, informing me that..."

 Lily gulped, "Informing you what?" her hand reached up and took a firm grip of the necklace around her neck,

 "That your father is missing Lily,"

 "MISSING!" Lily yelled, "How can he be missing!"

 "He is missing presumed dead Lily, he disapperated from his office at the ministry, but never apperated on the other side."

 "What!"

 "Matters like this are very rare, but we fear that he got distracted at the last moment and apperated into a place we call, dead space,"

 "Dead space..."

 "Once someone goes there they can never come back."

                                                      * * * * * * * *

 Lily was in the hospital wing; she had fainted and banged her head quite badly on the side of Dippets desk,

  "Lily, are you okay?" James asked,

  "Why are you here?" she moaned, "I don't want to talk to you,"

  "Now be fair Lily!" said Sirius, Lily groaned,

  "Not you too! I suppose you are going to make a snide remark on how I shouldn't send James away because I need him to save me or something,"

  "No Lil's I'm not, James said that it hurt you when I said those things, I am sorry I didn't mean it seriously, you know I can't be serious!"

  "That's okay then, but only if you get down on your knees and grovel," Sirius leapt off his chair with such force that it flew to the other side of the room, he stopped for a second to fetch it and put it back in it's place, than he turned to Lily, grabbed her hand got down on his knees and started whimpering, 

  "I'm sorry, so sorry; can you ever forgive me Lily Evans ever can you?" Lily burst out laughing as did James and Sirius,

  "You are forgiven Sirius, but not James," Lily shot him an icy stare, "he still has apologised,"

  "Fat chance of it too!" he yelled jumping out of his chair, "I haven't done anything wrong!" he turned on his heel ran a hand through his messy hair and stormed out of the hospital wing.

  Lily turned her back to the door and went to sleep.

                                                      * * * * * * * *

  "Lily," whispered Madam Pomfrey, "Lily dear, you have to wake up,"

  "Huh? What? Where am I?"

  "You're in the hospital wing dear, remember,"

  "Hospital wing," Lily muttered, "Banged my head in Dippet's office," 

  "Yes dear, that's right," said Madam Pomfrey, handing her a glass of water, "your friend hasn't left you all day," she jerked her head towards a sleeping boy in the corner,

  "SIRIUS!" Lily gasped, jumping at the sound of his name he looked up,

  "I DIDN'T DO IT!" he shouted, before looking around the room, "Lily, are you okay?"

  "Yes, I'm fine," she laughed, "Why are you still here?"

  "When James left I stayed behind," he said with a grin, "I thought one of us should stay with you, you hit your head quite badly you know,"

  "Thank you Sirius, but isn't it time to eat?" Sirius' stomach grumbled at the thought of food,

  "Well," he looked up at Lily, "I didn't want to say anything but…"

  "That's good timing Sirius!" sang Madam Pomfrey, "Lily here is ready to go downstairs now,"

  "Okay, thanks Madam Pomfrey," Lily slid out of her bed,

  "What on earth for my dear?"

  "Oh just for looking after me, my mum always says to…" Lily began to cry; Sirius leapt from his chair and gave Lily a hug,

  "Lily? Lily what's the matter?" Sirius looked worried,

  "Well it's just that she won't say it ever again will she, I should have said my mum always said, but…" she fell to the floor, "I just can't believe it you know,"

  "Can't believe what Lil's? What's happened?"

  "You know," Lily looked up at him, "that my parents are dead. I have no family Sirius," Sirius jumped back from Lily, putting a hand over his eyes trying to think,

  "No I didn't know Lily, Dippet hasn't told us anything apart from that you were in his office and that you hit your head somehow," he put his hand on Lily's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes, "Are they all," he gulped, "Dead?"

  "No, my parents are dead," answered Lily through the sobs, "My sister has run away and disowned me,"

  "Sirius, perhaps you shouldn't go down to eat yet," said Madam Pomfrey trying to blink back the tears, she hadn't known about Lily's tragedy either, "Perhaps you should just take her to the Gryffindor common room, you will find some food waiting there, I will have a house elf bring it up," Sirius nodded,

  "Okay," he turned back to Lily, pulling her onto her feet, "Come on," Lily hung an arm around his shoulders for support, still crying she whispered,

  "Thank you Sirius," he turned to her with a puzzled look on his face, "you know, for staying with me," he grinned,

  "Why on earth would I leave you Lil's? You're like a sister to me,"

There you are!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	14. A Mudblood for Christmas?

Disclaimer: Ditto as ever.

Wolfe: Please everyone remember to review! That is all.

Chapter 14: A Mud Blood for Christmas?

 Sirius and Lily were sat in the common room eating their dinner, well Lily wasn't very hungry, so Sirius had volunteered to eat her food for her,

  "But Sirius, the plates refill!" she laughed, Sirius had stopped her crying by now with his bad jokes,

  "Ahh but Lil's what you don't realise is that if I eat of both plates at once like this," he demonstrated by using two forks to scoop the food off the two plates and stuffing them in his mouth, "Icun eatore iness time cuni!!" he finished spraying bits of potato as he spoke,

  "SIRIUS! What on earth, don't you know not to eat with your mouth full! I can't understand a word you're saying!" Sirius swallowed his food as quickly as he could,

  "I said, I can eat more in less time can't I!" he grinned,

  "Thank you for cheering me up Sirius," Lily gave him a hug which, as he as not expecting it, sent him flying back onto the sofa. They both lay on the sofa looking up at the ceiling for a while, reading the graffiti that previous generations of Griffindors had written up there.

  "Lil's," Sirius whispered,

  "Why are you whispering?" she whispered back,

  "I dunno," he whispered, "What I was going to ask is, and don't get upset now, with only a week and a bit to go, what are you going to do for Christmas?" Lily sat bolt upright and spoke at her normal volume,

  "I don't know, I really hadn't thought…" she trailed off, a single tear rolled down her cheek and that was it, she had run out of tears, Sirius sat up and put his arm around her,

  "I'm sure we will find something," Lily put her head on his shoulder, "can't you go to Chloe's?"

  "No, she's going hiking with her parents," lily sighed, "hiking isn't really my thing!"

  "Hmm, Lily Evans, intrepid explorer of the world," he smiled at her, "nope, I don't see it, sorry!" Lily hit him playfully round the head,

  "I guess I'll just have to stay here over Christmas,"

  "No way, you could go stay with James," Lily had a sour expression on her face at the thought of it, "Or maybe not,"

  "Well couldn't I come and stay with you?" Lily looked at him pleadingly, Sirius scratched his head,

  "Well you see, my mum and dad have this whole pure blood thing going on," Lily frowned, "so with you only having one magic parent, and the fact that both his parents were non-magic, I can't se them letting you,"

  "Oh great, so you don't like me then!" Lily looked hurt,

  "No, I don't have a problem with it, James' family doesn't either, it's just the rest of my family, they were all Slytherins I reckon, well my family aren't very pleased with me being in Gryffindor anyway,"

  "Getting off track Si," Lily's face suddenly lit up, "What if I pretend to be pure blood, can I come and stay then?" 

  "Well, pure bloods can trace their family back through generations of wizards, no doubt you will be asked about it,"

  "Oh, right," they sat there in silence for about five minutes,

  "Oh who cares," Sirius laughed, "You can come and stay anyway, no pretending or anything, it's time my family changed anyway!" Lily flung her arms around Sirius' neck,

 "THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!" They both lay back on the sofa, Lily still hugging Sirius, and started laughing.

  "SIRIUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" James yelled as he came into the common room, he was the first Gryffindor up from the great hall as no other people followed him.

  Lily and Sirius stopped laughing and sat up, both of them grinning,

  "We just sorted out Lil's little problems that's all!"

  "What little problem?" James looked worried, "She only bumped her head," their smiles faded.

  "Sirius," Lily whispered in a strangled tone as she stood up, "Please can you tell him, I can't go through it again,"

  "Yeah sure," Sirius tried to smile,

  "Thankyou," she bent down and gave him a hug, "I'm going to bed," as she started for the staircase and James came to sit next to Sirius she turned back and spat,

  "You see James, I've given Sirius permission to tell you about my private life," then continued up the stairs.

                                                * * * * * * * *

Lily lay in bed, watching the curtain of tiny white snowflakes that were floating past her window, it was Saturday, term had ended, and she was lying in,

  "Lily!" Chloe shouted as she burst through the door of the dormitory, "Sirius wants to know where you are, but he can't get past the barrier on the stairs,"

  "Sirius?" Lily was confused, "shouldn't he have left for the train by now?"

  "Duh! And you should be with him shouldn't you," Lily's face paled,

  "Oh my gawd! I'm going to make him late!" she jumped up and running around the room threw on he cloak and stuffed some muggle clothes into a bag, he trunk was already packed as Lily never really unpacked it in the first place,

  "Calm down girl!" Chloe laughed at the sight of Lily hopping up and down on one foot whilst trying to put a sock on the other, "You don't want to twist an ankle now do you!" 

  "Bye!" Lily waved breathlessly as she ran out the door; Chloe rolled her eyes as Lily came back into the bedroom,

  "Forgot my trunk," she grinned sheepishly grabbing the large trunk and dragging it out the room,

  "Lily hurry!" Sirius shouted up the stairs, and then hurried away into the common room, Lily running behind, "Wait wait!" he shouted at the two house elves who had come to collect their trunks, one stopped but the other kept on skipping out the door regardless, "KREACHER I SAID STOP!" Sirius bellowed, this time the elf quickly scooted back beside Sirius,

  "Sorry I took s long," Lily smiled, "I kind of forgot, my dad would never have come this early you know," Sirius nodded,

  "I know," then he turned back to the elves, "Trunk, fetch, now," Kreacher hurried over to the trunk yanked the handle out of Lily's hand and muttered something that Lily couldn't quite make out,

  "We are going to have a great time," laughed Sirius, putting his arm round Lily in a sort of half hug, we can play pranks, fly on broomsticks, and play some more pranks!"

  "Sounds good so far," Lily grinned, "Thanks for this Si,"

  "No problem" he said before he continued, "Of course at some point Remus, Peter, and James will come round but…"

  "Potter!" Lily scoffed,

  "Yes," Sirius smiled, "James, he is my best friend you know, and he has promised to apologise!"

  "Really?"

  "Yes," Sirius beamed, "Let's just say I convinced him to!" 

  Kreacher left the common room, dragging Lily's trunk and bumping it against the walls as he went, through the portrait hole followed by the other elf which was neatly navigating Sirius' levitating trunk through the gap, being careful not to scratch the leather finish,

  "Sorry," Sirius blushed, "Kreacher must have heard about you not being pure-blood,"

  "Never mind! I was planning on getting a new one soon any way!" as they turned to follow the elves Lily gasped, "Herby! Hang on a second I have to get Herby!" 

  Sirius groaned, "Hurry up then!"

 Once Lily had fetched Herby they started out the portrait hole,

  "Bye Si," called James from the common room, he had been sat in the corner all along,

  "Oh, bye mate!" called Sirius,

  "Sorry Lily!" he shouted,

  Lily laughed, "Bye Potter!"

  What did I say at the top???

 REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

  It's that little button you should know it by now!


	15. Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer: Ditto as ever.

Wolfe: Please everyone remember to review! That is all.

Chapter 15: The Train.

 Sirius and Lily were sat on the train; they were the only people in their compartment.

  "So, where exactly do you live Sirius?" questioned Lily, "I mean, I've never heard you speak of home before,"

  "I live in the Black house," answered Sirius quite plainly, "It's black, completely black,"

  "Oh," Lily was puzzled, "Right, of course,"

 They sat in silence, the Hogwarts Express gently rocking to and fro as it travelled through the mountains. The movement of the train was causing them to, occasionally, bump shoulders and Sirius was finding it funny to try and push Lily out of her seat.

  "Food? Anyone want food?" 

  "Who wouldn't?" Shouted Sirius as he dived over Lily to get to the food trolley

  "Sirius!" Lily squeaked as he landed on her, "Be careful! It hurts!"

  "Sorry," Sirius blushed, "I'm used to James sitting there,"

  "Oh," Lily leaned over grabbing a variety of sweets, and handed the money to the woman pushing the trolley, after the woman had left she continued, "Sirius, I don't want James to make things awkward between us, I mean he tried to apologise back in the common room right! It's okay for you to mention him; he's your best friend for goodness sake!" Just then the door of their compartment swung open,

  "Are you talkin' about me?" smiled James running a hand through his messed up hair,

  "Why on earth do you do that Potter? It won't make a difference; your hair is permanently messy!" Lily laughed; James walked over and sat himself down next to Lily, 

  "So Evans, you accepted my apology?" James grinned, screwing his eyes up and showing as many teeth as possible,

  "Eurgh! Put your face back in place!" she squirmed, "you have chocolate frog all over your teeth!"

  "But have your accepted my apology?" he flung his arm around her shoulder,

  "I have accepted it," she smiled picking his arm off her shoulder and replacing it in the gap by his side, "and I have also accepted that I will have to tolerate you around me if I am to stay good friends with Si here," Lily flung her arm around Sirius' shoulders, Sirius and Lily both grinned at James who looked shocked,

  "You mean, you" he pointed at Lily, "and…and him," he looked at Sirius, "are, well, you know!" Lily and Sirius both burst out laughing, 

  "We are very good friends James, yes!" smiled Sirius, Lily hugged Sirius,

  "But nothing more," Lily smiled to, "honestly the look on your face Potter,"

  "Oh thank goodness, because Si, if it were anything more,"

  "What?" Sirius stopped smiling, "If it were anything more, what?"

  "Yeah Potter," Lily had stopped smiling to, "What's it to do with you who I do and don't date!"

  "Nothing," mumbled James as he sunk back into his chair, "nothing at all!" Lily threw him a chocolate frog,

  "I don't hate you Potter," she said with a wry smile, "but I don't like you either, I…" she tried to find the right word, "tolerate you."

  "I can live with that for now I suppose!" the three of them settled back in their seats for the rest of the journey.

                                                 * * * * * * * *

  Lily, James and Sirius were stood on platform nine and three quarters, they were all sitting on James' trunk, as the two house elves had managed to disappear with Lily's and Sirius', waiting for people to collect them, all the other children had gone as the train had come in a half hour ago.

  "So Potter, how comes your parents haven't come to collect you yet?" Lily questioned,

  "I don't know!" he answered quite blankly, blinking through his glasses, "They aren't normally late at collecting me from things, are they Si,"

  "Nope, on time, every time, that's the Potters," Sirius paused, "apart from you of course James, you're always late!"

  "Yeah, you were late that time at the Quidditch pitch too," commented Lily, James and Sirius both looked puzzled, "when I gave you your birthday present, c'mon Potter don't you remember?"

  "Oh, right the cloak!" James grinned at the thought of it, "Yeah, I was real late! That has to be the best present ever Lil's thanks!" Sirius gasped,

  "What! What is this I hear? James is actually thanking a girl!" Sirius laughed, "Amazing!" 

  "I mean, you know," James blushed, "I've had better presents," 

  "Oh really! So can I have it back then? If you don't like it…"

  "NO!" James shouted jumping of the trunk, "I mean, I do like it, please Evans, don't take it back," he pleaded,

  "Potter, I'm not that mean, I gave it as a present, I can't take it back," her face dropped, "Just take care of it won't you, my father gave it to me,"

  James and Sirius both looked at their feet,

  "So, where are those house elves eh?" Sirius laughed, trying to lighten the mood that was getting heavier each second, "KREACHER!"

  The small elf came scuttling 'round the corner still pulling Lily's trunk, "Sirius sir, your parents, they are on their way!"

  "Quick Lily stand up," said Sirius dragging Lily to her feet, Lily was confused,

  "Looks like you're on your own now Potter," Lily laughed, "we're going now!" James' face turned an ashen colour, "Stop the jokes Evans," He got up and stood beside Lily, "don't talk before they talk to you," Lily turned to face Sirius,

  "Is he having a laugh?" she questioned, Sirius gulped,

  "No, my parents don't take kindly to half bloods; just don't say anything Lily and it should be okay…I think,"

 REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	16. Number 12 again

Disclaimer: Ditto as ever.

Wolfe: Please everyone remember to review ^_^! That is all.

Chapter 16: 12 Grimauld Place.

   A man, with the same long black hair as Sirius, looked down his nose at Lily. His expression was stern and, although he had the same sort of features as Sirius, his face didn't radiate the same warmth and charm.

  "So," he sneered, "You…are the mud blood," Lily stayed silent, "Am I correct in thinking that you are Lily Evans?"

Sirius nudged Lily,

  "Uh, yeah, I mean yes," she rushed, "I am Lily Evans,"

  "Sirius!" a woman with the same black hair rushed forwards, "How are you dear?"

  "I…I'm fine mother," Sirius said in a confused way, "You seem in a good mood!"

  "Well your father has just received a promotion; it seems some stupid fool got lost in dead space! Honestly, I suppose he just wasn't a very good wizard…"

  "Mum," Sirius interrupted, but it was no use, Lily's eyes filled up with tears, 

  "He was a BRILLIANT wizard thank you very much! But congratulations on the…the…job!" Lily collapsed on the floor,

  "Poor child, obviously very unstable," Mrs. Black whispered to her husband before she continued, "Anyway so this mad wizard who ever he may be is dead and your father got his job, isn't it brilliant Sirius!" she got no reply, "Sirius?" she looked down to see Sirius and James both hugging Lily,

  Sirius looked up at his mother, his eyes were blazing with anger, "How could you be so insensitive? That man was Lily's father!" Sirius' father waved a dismissing hand before saying, 

  "Oh and James, you will be staying with us for the holidays, your father had urgent ministry business to attend to," he turned to the elves, "Come along now! We haven't got all day!"

  "Come on Lil's, we'd better go," whispered Sirius, "Sorry that I got you into this," they got up and followed the Black's out of the station.

                                                  * * * * * * * *

  With the whole train station thing kind of forgotten about, Lily was having a great Christmas under the circumstances, she had been at the blacks' house (Sirius was telling the truth when he said it was all black) for a week, although she had hardly seen Sirius' parents let alone talked to them. Tomorrow was Saturday, Christmas day, the three would be going back to Hogwarts the following Sunday.

   "Where are you off to Lily?" asked Sirius as Lily walked past his bedroom which he was sharing with James, "It's Christmas Eve, and no one goes to bed at 9 o'clock on Christmas Eve!"

  "Well I do, my dad always said that the sooner you go to sleep the sooner Christmas will come," Lily smiled, "It was the only way to get me to go to sleep!"

  "Well technically what ever time you go to sleep it doesn't make Christmas come any sooner so why bother?" he grinned at her, "Come on Lil's stay up with me and James,"

  "Yeah Evans," James shrugged, "I s'pose I could put up with you," (James and Lily only ever called each other by their second name now, unless Lily was upset when James would revert back to Lil's!)

  "Oh I'm easy to put up with," she laughed skipped into the room and sat herself next to the two boys who were facing each other playing wizards chess, "It's you two who are the problem!"

  The night went on; James kept on losing to Sirius at chess. 

  "Oh my gosh!" Lily gasped, she ran around the room dramatically, hugging the boys,

  "What are you doing Lil's?" Sirius slurred, they had been drinking a lot of butterbeer,

  "Yeah Evans!" James laughed, "You look funny!"

  "Don't you guys realise?" Lily was a bit tipsy, she sank down and hung her arms around Sirius' neck, whispering, "It's been Christmas for…" she looked on the clock and counted on her fingers, "Ten whole minutes!"

  "Wow!!!" Gasped Sirius, "Christmas is here, now we can go to bed James!" the two boys started to laugh uncontrollably as they clamoured into bed.

  "Yup, night night Lil's…I mean EVANS!!"  James grinned broadly, "Love you! HAHAHA!"

  "Yeah love you Lily!" laughed Sirius, Lily looked over to the fifteen barrels of butterbeer they had consumed,

  "This was a bad idea!" she too began to laugh and meandered back towards her room, and her bed.

 REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I know it's a bad Chapter!! But please don't singe me!!! Sorry I know its short!!


	17. Christmas

Disclaimer: Ditto as ever.

Wolfe: Please everyone remember to review ^_^! That is all.

Sorry my whole story, I fear, is going down hill, I am planning to finish this year and ten skip straight to year 5, anyone disagree?? I just think more interesting things happen then!!

Chapter 17: Christmas.

  "Ooh," Lily groaned as she rolled out of bed, "Never again!" 

  "That's what we said, but we never stuck to it!!" Sirius strolled into Lily's bedroom towelling his wet hair, he was dressed in his muggle clothes but he has a cloak on over them, 

  "Morning sleepy head!" chuckled James, walking past into the bathroom,

  "How on earth are you so happy?" Lily moaned, Sirius laughed and pulled a bottle out from under his cloak,

  "I made it myself," he boasted, "can't have a hangover on Christmas!" Lily sipped from the bottle, she was instantly refreshed,

  "Amazing! You could make sooo much from that stuff!"

  "I know, but who would listen to a twelve year old!"

  "Twelve? I thought you were eleven,"

  "Awhh Lil's," Sirius beamed, "You noticed!"

  "Noticed what?"

  "It's my birthday!"

                                                      * * * * * * * *

  Lily was sat on the sofa waiting for Sirius to come downstairs before they all opened their presents,

  "So Evans, looking forward to any particular present this merry Christmas morning?" asked James in a mocking posh voice, Lily looked at him and with a gloomy smile answered,

 "Why would I look forward to a Christmas with no family?" a tear rolled down her cheek as she stood up and left the room,

 "Time to open the presents!" shouted Sirius as he burst into the room, "I bags the first one…" but he drifted off as he looked around the room to find Lily gone. One look at James' guilty face told him what had happened,

 "I…I didn't mean too…I forgot!" James stammered pathetically, Sirius shot him a black look before rushing out the door to find Lily.

"Rose Cottage," Lily shouted with a small smile on her face, she looked up just in time to catch Sirius' sad face before she shot up the floo. She was swirled around and around, growing dizzy, before she finally landed with a thump on the hearth in her living room. "I'm home!" she whispered feebly to almost empty room, the furniture had grown slightly dusty in the few weeks that no one had been there to clean up, the Christmas tree was set up with all the presents underneath it. Her father had always set up the tree a month before Christmas. In Lily's mind she could see her parents sat on the sofa with the fire blazing, her sister sat at their feet. She walked over and reached out to touch her mothers face…

  "Lily!" someone grabbed her arm, "Lily, you shouldn't be here," Sirius looked around the room, at the tree, the presents, Lily looked like she had seen a ghost.

 "Sirius, can't you see them?" Lily smiled at the empty sofa,

 "See who?" Sirius stared at the sofa again, "I'm going to get James," he walked over to the fire place and as he put one foot in he thought better of it, "No," he thought, "I can't leave her alone," he pulled a mirror out of his pocket and said quite clearly, "James Potter" James' face appeared in the mirror,

 "Hello Sirius," he smiled, "Where on earth are you!"

 "I'm at Lily's, she's acting strange," he rushed, "Get in the floo and come to Rose Cottage, you hear me? Rose…"

 "…Cottage?...Yeah I hear you," he stammered, "I'm…I'm coming,"

 "Don't worry Lil's," Sirius smiled as he turned around, "We'll get you some…" but he didn't finish, Lily had gone!

                                                 * * * * * * * *

  Lily walked through the corridors of her house humming the tune to 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas', her arms were laden with the presents from under the Christmas tree. She went through all the bedroom depositing the correct presents on her family's beds, first hers then her parents and then finally Petunia's. As she turned into her sisters bedroom she was just humming 'and a happy new year', 

  "AHH!" Lily screamed, her face froze in a shocked expression. 

  "Lily Evans!" a squeaked voice screamed, "What on earth has happened?" Lily looked in shock at the girl standing in front of her,

  "Why are you here?" she whispered,

  "What do you mean freak?" Petunia sniggered bitterly, "I live here don't I?"

                                                 * * * * * * * *

  WHOOSH!! James landed with a bump in Lily's front room, he grinned sheepishly up at Sirius, "Come on, you can't expect me to make a good landing if I rush!"

  "Never mind that James," he pulled his friend up by the arms, "Help me find Lil's, she wandered off somewhere again," James nodded and started to make his way over to a door, "But James," Sirius added, "Be careful, she's not exactly herself,"

  "Okay," He was puzzled, "Well I'll take this door Si," He nodded towards a door that appeared to lead into a hallway, "And you take that one," he pointed to the opposite side of the room,

  "WOW!" Sirius looked around in amazement at the large kitchen that stood in front of him, "This is my idea of paradise!" he headed towards the fridge, pausing to look at a picture of Lily with he family that was stuck onto the front with a magnet, "No," he told himself, I have to find Lil's, at that point he heard a scream from upstairs, "LILY!" he shouted, "Lil's I'm coming,"

  "How's a boy meant to find anyone in this place?" James laughed as he looked up the giant stair case and what had Sirius meant when he said Lily "Wasn't exactly herself,"

 "Oh well," he sighed, making his way up the stair case, he heard someone humming, "Lily?" he whispered, the atmosphere was getting slightly creepy, and that eerie humming wasn't helping,

 "Lil's, this isn't funny," he saw a shadow moving around on the landing above him,

 "AHH!" he heard a scream, a muffled voice, 

 "LILY!" he heard Sirius shout, "Lil's I'm coming!"

 "Yeah! ME TOO!" and with that he ran up the stairs.

 REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I think I made Sirius the right age! If I didn't can someone put me right!!


	18. minds are a fragile thing

Disclaimer: Ditto as ever.

Wolfe: Please everyone remember to review ^_^! That is all.

And also this is going to be the last chapter, its not long I know but I have run out of ideas.

Chapter 18: minds are a fragile thing

  "I asked you what happened here Lily." Petunia scowled at her sister, "Where's mum and dad?"

  "Dead," lily chocked out,

  "What's that?"

  "There DEAD!" the word echoed around the room, as Lily slipped silently to the floor,

  "Lil's?" James ran into the room and, seeing Lily slumped on the carpet, ran over to her,

  "Who are you?" a girl squeaked at him,

  "I'm her… I was her…boyfriend,"

  "Ooh, are you James?" the girl giggled, "I'm Petunia, her sister,"

  "James?" Sirius rushed into the room and looked down at James holding Lily in his arms, and then up at the skinny girl by the window, "What's going on?"

  "I think Lily fainted, and she," he jerked his head towards Petunia, "Is Lily's sister,"

  "Oh damn!" Sirius looked up at Petunia, "You don't know do you?"

  "Know what?" Petunia asked, "That my sister's a freak, yes of course,"

  "No," Sirius's face fell, "That she is the only family you have left.

                                                  * * * * * * * * 

  It was evening and Lily still hadn't woken up,

 "Right, I've called St. Mungo's," Sirius told James, "And I've explained the situation to Petunia, but she's gone again,"

  "Oh, right," James mumbled feebly as he stared at Lily's pale face, he was still holding her; he hadn't been able to bring himself to let her go, "Sirius, do you think…do you think she'll be okay?"

  "Yeah, I' m sure she'll be fine, I expect she's just a bit shocked that's all, it'll be okay," he knelt down beside James and looked at Lily's fragile figure in the moonlight, "I'm sure she'll be fine,"

 WHOOSH!! The fireplace in the bedroom roared to life and two wizards stepped out of the flames,

  "We're from St. Mungos, you called us?"

  "Yeah," Sirius mumbled and pointed at Lily, the two wizards hovered around her for a little while, before one of them elevated her into the air,

  "Are you two coming?" asked one of the wizards as they headed towards the fireplace.

  "Yeah," James sighed and looked at Sirius, "Yeah we are,"

  Lily was taken to St. Mungos where she was proclaimed temporarily insane. For months James, Sirius, and Remus visited her, (Peter's mother wouldn't let him go as she was worried he might 'catch something') but eventually, it pained them to much to see her lying there, jabbering a load of rubbish and only Remus Lupin visited her, he felt it was the least he could do seeing as she had kept his secret.

 REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.

Authors note,

 I was thinking of doing a continued story from it but now I think it would be too much.

 I have run out of ideas and I don't think that the continued story would be very good, although there would be a lot of great new angles!

 What do you think?

 BYE FOR NOW!!! 


End file.
